Mary Jane Blood Deal
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: This is a complete story for my Mary Jane Deal story just with better charters. I do not own these charters
1. Chapter1

Mary Jane Parker woke one night. She got up from the bed and moves the balcony in a trance while Peter was still asleep.

She stared out at New York.

A dark figure waited for her. Before Mary Jane could do anything It grab her and yet she didn't scream or fight not even when sharp teeth bit into her neck. Instead she moan as her eye rolled up into her head with pleasure.

The Next Day

Mary Jane woke up and like nothing had happened were getting ready for the day like normal. "Peter, I'm going to take a shower..." She stop when she saw a bunch of paper on the table. She pick them up and look at them. "What are all these?" Peter look and then said. "Bills mostly. They keep pilling up and more came today."

"How are we going to pay for all this?" Asked Mary Jane worried. "I don't know Michael Morbius hasn't raised my salary. It will take forever." Answered Peter. Then a idea Came to Mary Jane and she thought to herself. "I got it. I'll just have to convince Morbius to give Peter more money." Then She got ready for the day.

At the Morbius Company building

Micheal Morbius sat behind the desk smiling to himself. He look at the photo of him and his wife Felicia. The plan was going smoothly. The door open and his assistant walk in. "Here your coffee Mr. Morbius. Should wake you up for your date." Morbius pretended to be surprised. "My date?" She nodded. "Yes with Mrs. Parker. She waiting outside."

"Send her in." Said Morbius adjusting his lab coat. As Mary Jane wearing red dress and looking sexy as hell. "Mary Jane What can I do for you?" Morbius gestured for her to sit.

"I want to make a deal with you Micheal." Said Mary Jane sittings down. Morbius raised a eyebrow. "And what kind of deal do suggest Mary Jane?"

Mary Jane took a deep breath. "If you agree to pay Peter more money. I'll become what anything you want me to be." Morbius was silent for a few moments the He got to his feet and move until he stood behind Mary Jane. Only then did he speak.

"I'm not sure what you mean Mary Jane, will you explain?" Mary Jane slightly shivered when she felt Morbius place his hands on her shoulders. "To get to the point Morbius, is Let say you want to have sex with me everyday I'll be more than willing."

"What about Peter?" Asked Morbius gently rubbing her shoulders. "I'm doing this for Peter." Mary Jane her voice almost a moan. "I don't mind having sex with you Morbius, because my heart belongs to Peter no matter what happening is I'm willing to do anything for him. I won't tell Felicia and take the blame if she finds out." Morbius hands move down to her breast and started gently squeezing them make Mary Jane to actually moan little. "Once I'm done with you Mary Jane. You'll do anything for me." Morbius thought.

Morbius didn't answer right away because he was focused on tweaking Mary Jane's harden nipples through the dress. Enjoying how Mary Jane moan and shifted with pleasure.

Morbius then move Mary Jane's hair off one shoulder exposing her neck. He bend down and began kiss and sucking her neck. Mary Jane got loader in her moans more so when sank his teeth into her neck not noticing how they pierced her skin because they were sharp. Nor did she think of anything as her blood being slowly to drained. All she did was bring her hand up to touch Morbius face.

It all happened in just one minute then Morbius release Mary Jane. Licking his tongue over the wounds which healed completely. There wasn't even any scars. Morbius then stood up letting go of Mary Jane's breasts.

Then he stop a went over to the painting of him on the wall behind the desk pulled it away to reveled a safe which he open and then after pretending to look inside which Mary Jane couldn't see because Morbius's was blocking her view. He pulled out a contract. He close the safe and move back to his desk. Laying the contract on it.

"If we are going to do this you must sign this." Mary Jane look at the contract though not really seeing what it said and Morbius said. "You can read it if you want. But what it say is that you will become my mistress for as long as I want. You'll do whatever I ask you to do no matter what. On the cast of Peter your marriage to him will remain intact. In return I'll pay not just Peter more money but pay all you experience. Now.." he pick up a pen and offered it to her. "Do we have a deal, Mary Jane."

Mary Jane look at the contract which seems to glow a bit thinking. But she had already decided to do this. "I love you Peter I'm doing this for you." She thought and took the pen. She sign her name at the bottom next to the others but not seeing them. "Now What?" She Asked. Morbius smiled wickedly. Mary Jane thought she saw fangs in his mouth. "Now come and stand in front of me."

Mary Jane got up and move until she was in front of Morbius. "Pull your dress up over your ass." Mary Jane left her dress up exposing her ass and pussy. Morbius raised his eyebrow. "No panties, you were quite serious about this deal, weren't you Mary Jane?" She nodded. "I told you the truth Micheal."

Morbius nodded. "I can see that Mary Jane. I can't wait to do a certain fantasy with you. Now spread your legs." Mary Jane did spreading her legs to Morbius asking. "What fantasy?"

Morbius move his head closer to MJ pussy gently gripping her legs. "I will tell you on our date tomorrow night. Now." He took thumb and began rubbing Mary Jane's pussy making her moan. Morbius continue. Mary Jane should have be revolted by this since she was married but but was turn on instead.

Morbius then began eating Mary Jane's pussy. Who reaction was to moan out loud with pleasure, gripping Morbius's head as his tongue and fingers began playing her like instruments.

And after only a few minutes he already made her cum a huge one. Mary Jane breath hard. She look down at him "Wow Morbius, no one not even Peter never made me cum that fast."

Morbius smiled. "Oh this is the beginning of something beautiful my Mary Jane."

Morbius then moved up and pulled down MJ's dress to reveal her big breasts. Morbius began to suck Mary Jane's nipples fist one than the other before taking both at once. Mary Jane moan again, more so for she could feel Morbius hard member in his pants pressing against her clit. Morbius then release her breast and move to kiss Mary Jane passionately which she returned with gusto.

After the kiss which lasted for 5 minutes Morbius move down to Mary Jane neck and again bite into. And again Mary Jane only responds was to run her hands through Morbius hair wanting to keep him there forever as she came again. Staining Morbius pants.

After a minute Morbius release Mary Jane's neck, sealing the wound again. Mary Jane was breathing hard but mange to say. "No let me show you how I suck."

Morbius smiled.

"Do it under the desk as I talk to your husband who waiting outside unaware of what happening while you are sucking me off." Mary Jane's eyes widen but she wasn't going to back slid. She went under the desk which was big enough for her and Morbius's legs when he slide all the way in. Morbius press a button on the phone. "Send in Mr. Parker now." Mary Jane heard the door open and her husband greeting Morbius. She slowly unzipped his pants and pulled out the largest cock she had ever seen and it wasn't even hard yet but it was the same as Peter but seem bigger to Mary Jane.

After getting over her shock Mary Jane took the cock in her mouth and began taking it all the way in. She began sucking it feeling it growing harder while she could hear Morbius telling Peter something while some how keeping his composure. Then he said. "Mary Jane have convinced me to give you more money."

"Thank you Morbius she a great woman I don't know what I do without her. What can I do to repay you." Said Peter and Morbius smiling. "She is a great woman and is a great lover." Thought Morbius. Out load he said. "How about you let me take Mary Jane on a dinner dates tomorrow night Peter? I also found her a good gig for her modeling that will take about 2 to 4 weeks."

"Of course I'm sure Mary Jane would agree to some dinner with you." Morbius resisted some how not to moan as he Came in Mary Jane's mouth down her throat and into her stomach. "Very well you may go now." Peter got up shook Morbius's hand and left. Once the door closed the phone blink and Morbius answered it. "He gone." Came his sectary. "Make sure I'm not disturbed for awhile." He order then he hanged up. Pulled back from the desk to look down at Mary Jane. Who eyes had a hungry look in them. Morbius could tell that was already winning her over.

Morbius offered Mary Jane his hand she took it and got to her feet. Morbius Whispered In to her ear as he sat Mary Jane on his desk again and began rubbing his thumb on her pussy then to her shock started sticking his fingers into her ass as well. "I so want to fuck your pussy right now but I want to do it on the fantasy. I won't even fuck your asshole as so not to be tempted." Morbius said as he play with Mary Jane's pussy.

"Tomorrow we are going on our first date. But know that when we are alone Mary Jane I want you to ever call me Master Morbius, Lord Morbius, or My Love. Which ever seems appropriate for the moment. Understand?" He removed his fingers.

Mary Jane nodded then as she got shakily to her feet Morbius gave her kiss which made her light head. Though she returned it. When they separated all Mary Jane could say. "Thank you Morbius."

"No problem my Mary Jane now off you Go and to your dinner date with Felicia."

Mary Jane left the office and was soon talking to Felicia wondering if her best friend would ever forgive her if she found out that she had just become her husband's mistress.


	2. Chapter2

(Mary Jane is dress in the outfit she wore for her date with Jason Jerome.)

Mary Jane and Morbius were sitting at a table in one of the most expensive restaurants in New York talking about things like work and so just as if they were on a actual date. Then soft music started playing and Morbius Asked Mary Jane to dance.

Soon they were dancing to the slow dance. Mary Jane arms were around Morbius neck while his were around her waist. Mary Jane felt like they were floating on air as the moved across the dance floor. "So what the fantasy you said you had about us?"

Morbius smiled his eyes seem to become red for a moment. "It's one were you and I have our own wedding." Mary Jane blinked and Morbius continue. "A vampire wedding. You in a beautiful wedding dress, me looking just like a monster Vampire. We stand at a alter where a priest speaks our vows." Mary Jane felt herself getting wet. "Of me putting the ring on your finger, saying I do. Then you put the ring on my finger." He paused for a sec for effect. "Then I bite my wrist and pour my blood into a goblet and you drink it. With blood on your lips you say I do and we kiss."

"My blood give you a vampire form as well. Your skin pale white, your eyes blood red, your fingers and ears pointed and finally two fangs come through your gums." Mary Jane stared in wonder at Morbius. "How does that make you feel Mary Jane?"

Mary Jane took a moment to speak. "I should find it weird, stupid and repulsive. That last one because we're both married to other people. But... but I find that I'm getting wet just thinking about. How does the fantasy continue."

Morbius smiled pulling Mary Jane closer and swinging her across the dance floor. "The only thing I'm only going to say three things. A stone throne in front of a pool of blood, a coffin and Lunar eclipse." He then lean down to kiss Mary Jane to stop her from asking more. Mary Jane responded by tangling her fingers in Morbius hair as his squeezes her ass.

Time Skip

As they were leaving the restaurant Morbius arm around Mary Jane and gently lifting her skirt up to see her ass, no panties. He then lowered her skirt and lead her towards his limo. "So enjoyed our date Mary Jane?"

"Yes My Lord it was quite enjoyable." Said Mary Jane smiling at him. Morbius then Whispered into her ear. "Good news about the fantasy, your dress is ready as is everything for our wedding. After I drop you off at home you'll tell Peter that you got a modeling gig for you that will take about three to four weeks and you'll be coming to my home for it in four days." He felt Mary Jane shivered at the thought.

Morbius open the door to the limo and they got in. When the door was closed Morbius told the driver to head towards Mary Jane's home then he added. "The long way." Mary Jane knew something like this was going happen. She was wet from Morbius words on the date. Sure enough Morbius pulled Mary Jane on to his lap and started kissing her. "What have come over me? Who am I?" Mary Jane thought as she returned the kiss with her husband boss and her best friend's husband.

After 5 minutes of kissing they separated and Morbius open Mary Jane top exposing her breasts with their harden nipples. Morbius began squeezing and play with her nipples as he brought his mouth to Mary Jane's neck. No matter how many time he did this for some reason Mary Jane didn't notice that Morbius was sinking fangs into her and drinking her blood or felt pleasure instead of pain as she was being drain of life.

But as always Morbius didn't go to far.

Morbius then laid on his back and Mary Jane straddle his face while at the same time pulling out his cock and both started eating each other's private part that was supposed to be for the spouses.

This continued for 10 minutes as the light of New York City move across the windows. The Morbius said. "I'm going to cum again Mary Jane!"

"Yes Me Too! Let Us Cum Together!" Then they came. Mary Jane cum leak in to Morbius's mouth as his cum shot down her throat. After regaining their breaths Morbius Asked the drive. "How far are we?" The drive said that they were five minutes away. The two lovers look at each other's then blushing Mary Jane Said. "Five minutes of making out to pass the time." Morbius smiled and pulled her into another passionate kiss that made Mary Jane cum again on his lap. His cock up agaist her ass.

Later that night Mary Jane didn't know if it was a dream or not.

Mary Jane woke up and sat up from her bed. Peter was still asleep. Mary Jane look out the window seeing something fly through. It landed on her lap. It was a bat. MJ wasn't afraid in fact as If knowing what to do she held her hand out and the bat flew into it.

She petted it then asked. "Do you want to show me something?" The bat nodded and flew to the window. Mary Jane followed it on to the fire escape and up to the roof. Where a pale white thing was waiting for her.

It beckon to her and she obeyed. The Vampire touch her face. "Soon you become just like me but not now. But I can't give you my child. And your husband's seed belongs to another. You will bare children not of bat but of wolf."

Mary Jane didn't and did understand. She and the vampire will fuck and he'll turn her into a vampire. Of that there was no doubt. But he couldn't make her pregnant with his child and it was clear she wasn't going bare Peter's child. But saying that she'll have children of wolf. Suggest that she was going get some actions tonight.

She nodded in understanding.

The vampire look behind her and Mary Jane heard a growled. She turned to see a grey shaggy creature behind her. She knew it was a werewolf and yet she wasn't afraid and just like with the vampire felt that she knew the beast and was drawn to him as well. She saw his wolf cock it was huge and yet Mary Jane knew that the vampire who cock wasn't as big will fuck her just as well as the dog. MJ didn't knew how she knew she just did. She removed her nightgown letting it drop to the ground.

"Remember no biting. Other than that." The vampire didn't need to say anything else. The werewolf moved in

He grip Mary Jane's ass and lifted her so she was sitting on his hard wolf cock. MJ pussy slide against the member loving the feeling. Mary Jane wrap her arms around the wolf's neck and kissed him. It was hard since he had a mussel instead of a normal mouth and even though his tongue that went into her mouth to dance with her and breath smelled just like a dog. Mary Jane didn't care at all. She keep going. The wolf soon then lifted Mary Jane up again and place his tip at her pussy entrance.

He then thrust all the way with a strong thrust. Mary Jane gave a howl of pure pain and animalistic pleasure. She knew for even being haft man the werewolf was still a beast. It began fucking in and out of Mary Jane as if she was mate in heat. MJ pain was soon forgotten and felt nothing but pleasure. The Man Wolf did many positions with MJ that night. The last one was holding MJ her back to him and her front facing the street below. The only thing keeping her from falling was the Werewolf holding her breasts with his long clawed arms. He would have use MJ's arms to hold. But Mary Jane knew that he didn't want to rip her arms off with his strength.

The Werewolf gave a howl as he came. Mary Jane felt gallons of cum filled her womb and leak out of her pussy. He literally keep cumming for 5 minutes as did Mary Jane.

After the cumming stop the Man Wolf lifted Mary Jane up so he back was pressing against his chest and his head was next to hers. Mary Jane touch the Wolf head with her hand.

The vampire move next to them. "How long?" Asked Mary Jane. The Vampire nodded in understanding. "Four nights. You will come up here every night."

Mary Jane nodded and then look into the werewolf's eyes. "I'm in control tomorrow night, understand?" The wolf nodded and lick Mary Jane from chin to hair line. Mary Jane giggled. Then the vampire touch her face. "Now sleep." And next think Mary Jane knew she was waking up in her bed in the morning.

Despite the pleasure she was feeling she wonder if it was all a dream. During that day shopping she meet John Jameson. It was a happy meeting. Mary Jane did still felt guilty for not choosing to married him. But John didn't say he minded and ask if MJ wanted to spend sometime together.

Mary Jane agreed and basically started going on dates with John. That day and the next Mary Jane could be seen drinking coffee in the morning, taking walks in Central Park and him dropping her off at her apartment both time to her surprise and pleasure gave her a quick kiss before leaving without anyone seeing. And those two night still not know if they were dreams or not Mary Jane and the Man Wolf would have sex while the vampire watch. The first night MJ did take control. The Man Wolf was just like a obedient dog. The second was a mix a both.

At the second night end the Vampire said. "I have a idea for tomorrow and that night." Mary Jane didn't what he said into her ear before she was consume by shadow. But the next day she was filled with such a desire that when Peter said he wouldn't be home until late that night. Mary Jane put her plain into action by sending a text.


	3. Chapter3

John Jameson arrived at the Parker's apartment dress in causal clothes. Mary Jane said in her text instead of meeting for coffee he was to come to her apartment right away. He smiled. The plan was going along smoothly.

He knock at the door and it was only two seconds later that the door open and John had to use all his strength not to smile and instead look shock. For Mary Jane stood there wearing nothing but air and a smile to his behind.

Immediately before John could say anything she grab his shirt and pulled him inside shutting the door. Then pushing him against the door and locking her lips to his.

Knowing he must role play for the plan he pulled Mary Jane away and look into her eyes. "Peter?" He asked. "Won't be back for awhile." Said Mary Jane simply. "Married?" Asked John. "I already sucking Morbius cock and will soon have a fake wedding with him in two days. And on cheating on you..." Mary Jane grab John simple shirt and rip it in haft to show his perfect chest and a red crystal on a necklace. Which confirm MJ suspicions. "You been fucking me for the last three night."

John smiled. "Who the Vampire?" Asked Mary Jane. "Not telling. Just know that your his as much as you are mine." MJ decided to take that answer.

"What's your plan for day is?" Asked John. Mary Jane smiled. "We are going to fuck like rabbits for the whole day, then when night come you'll turn into the Man Wolf as we fuck on the bed. If Peter comes home we'll go to the roof. I already put a note on the counter."

John nodded and then he slam Mary Jane against the wall knocking the photos off the wall.

He pinned her arms to the side. Shoving his tongue into her mouth. When they broke for air Mary Jane Said. "You kiss better as a beast." John gave a approve growled. "Tell Mary Jane? Do you love me?"

Mary Jane stared at John for awhile then said. "You were among the few that chaptered my heart. Before the guilty wasn't as bad apart from that day. But I still love you John Jameson. My... my womb is yours." Mary Jane spread her legs. "I'm most likely pregnant from our nightly mating session. Peter haven't made love to me in awhile but I not angry at him for that." Mary Jane freed her hands from John grip and touch his face.

"Right now I belong to Peter, Morbius and you John Jameson. If I'm with child than it's definitely yours. If not don't you want to make sure that I'm the mother of your-...mmmm." Mary Jane was cut off by John gently kissing again. Gripping her legs he carried her to the table where he laid her down while still kissing her. Starting to undo his pants. Then he pulled away.

"Wait." He said looking down at her. "What's wrong John?" Asked Mary Jane gazing up at him.

"I able to change myself during the day." MJ eyes widen. "Really?" John nodded and seem to be blushing. "The thing is that it's only turn me into haft of both at night during the full moon."

"So if you turn, you'll become a real wolf." Said Mary Jane touching the Crystal. After a moment Mary Jane Said. "Fuck me as you are right now as human when you cum. Change into the beast. We're going go back and forth." John stared at her. "Fuck me as your bitch and whore. Then when night comes you fuck me as both man and beast. But right now show me who the better lover. Man or Wolf."

John gave a wicked smile and drop his pants. He touch her face. "Your no one whore MJ." She nodded and gave a cry of pleasure as John slammed into her just like their fist night.

John lean forward to kiss Mary Jane's neck but she stopped him. "Remember no bitting?" She Reminded him. John understood and so focus on muffling MJ moan with his mouth.

The table rocked as John fucked Mary Jane who's moan with every thrust. After 7 minutes John Said. "I'm going to cum!"

"Me Too John! Let's Cum Together!" They both cried out as they began cumming MJ just like the first time felt gallons of cum fill her womb and leak out of her pussy. Immediately John turned into a human size wolf. He got off Mary Jane and began licking her pussy clean. Though it wasn't long before he had her cumming from his licking.

John was about to transform back into human. But Mary Jane Stopped him. "I Said only after you cum in me can you turn back to the other form." John Wolf gazed at her for a moment then nodded.

Mary Jane got on her hands and knees in the middle of the living room. Sticking her ass to the wolf. Any normal animal like a dog or wolf doing this with a human would for the most part have a hard time stick it in and doing a good job. But John wasn't any normal animal. He immediately mounted Mary Jane and thrust in first time. Mary Jane moans got louder than when John was human form. For he felt more better as a beast. John took notice of this.

Soon John Wolf gave a howl as did Mary Jane as his wolf seed filled the red head womb again.

John turn back to human pulled out and immediately pick Mary Jane up. "What are you doing?!" She giggled.

John puts MJ on the couch moving her so her lower haft was near the edge of the couch. Mary Jane saw a glint in his eyes. John puts his cock back into her. He began fucking her but after 10 thrusts John was suddenly his wolf form. Mary Jane understood at once. Another 10 human, another 10 wolf. A whole hour past like that never breaking paces. Mary Jane lost track of how many times she came. She found she love kissing first a human mouth and then making out with a beast with equal skill.

Then suddenly something happened John Gem suddenly grew brighter and suddenly John was in his Man Wolf form. Both were filled with new energy and knowledge that John had found balance. John now could speak in his Man Wolf form.

John pick Mary Jane up again and took her to the bedroom that she share with Peter.

"Who Do You Belong Too Mary Jane?!" Asked John as Mary Jane rode him.

"You!" Answered Mary Jane. But that wasn't the answer John was looking for. He grip her face and made her look into his eyes. "Who Do You Belong Too?" Mary Jane then understood and not knowing why she screamed the next word and knew she meant them. "I BELONG TO PETER PARKER I LOVE HIM BUT HE JUST A HUSBAND!" Mary Jane didn't feel guilty by those words. "I BELONG TO MICHAEL MORBIUS WHO IN TWO DAYS WILL BECOME MY REAL HUSBAND!!!"

John claws dug into MJ ass.

"AND I BELONG TO YOU JOHN JAMESON!!" MJ Touch his face. "YOUR MY HUSBAND AS WELL! BUT UNLIKE THE OTHER TWO!! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CHILDERN I WILL CARRY!!"

John was now on top showing no mercy. Not that Mary Jane would ask for anyway.

"I DONT KNOW WHERE THESE WORDS ARE COMING FROM?!! BUT I KNOW ITS TRUE! MY BELLY WILL CARRY YOUR PUPS!! BUT PETER AND MORBIUS WILL BE THEIR FARTHERS TOO!!"

John smiled as the Goddess of the Hunt began to rise. "That's Right Mary Jane! You Are Ours! You Don't Understand Now! But You'll Soon Will!" Then came again. Breeding Mary Jane. MJ didn't know how long they went for or when they fell asleep. It was luck that Peter didn't come home that night or the next morning.

The Next Day

They fix the apartment up. But John only insist on just making out before he left. But Mary Jane was fine with that. But she knew there would be many more days and nights like that.


	4. Chapter4

Over then the next two days Mary Jane had a lot on her mind. She enjoyed a lunch with John Jameson.

The day before the fantasy of Mary Jane's so called wedding with Micheal Morbius, Peter told her that he was going on a business trip and shouldn't be back for 2 to 4 weeks. This made Mary Jane suspected that how long her so called Honeymoon with Morbius would be. She didn't say anything but gave Peter a kiss as he got into the cab in front of their apartment and told him that she love him so much. To which he responded with. "I love you to Honey more than you know."

Then the cab drove away.

During the time before she fell asleep Mary Jane mind was think about the next day and what was going to come. She realize that she might just fall in love with Morbius tomorrow just as she had done with Jameson and if Peter found out how much it would hurt him. So she decided that after the wedding and Honeymoon and when she saw Peter next she will tell him everything. She love him that much.

Next day

Mary Jane was pick up in Morbius limo and was drove to Morbius mansion that was built near a cliff.

When she got to it she was met by Morbius who after giving her a quick kiss lead her into the house and through the halls telling her about the wedding.

"I have a priest that will say the words. Don't worry he'll hold his tongue." Mary Jane look at Morbius who gave a small smile and to her surprise Mary Jane smiled as well.

Finally they reach a door.

"Your dress is in there. There is gloves and stockings but no bra or panties to wear. Your going look like a goddess in it." Said Morbius then he said. "I'll leave you to get ready."

Mary Jane open the door and saw the most beautiful wedding dress she have ever seen. It was blood red, the dress was clearly made of a very thin silky material, it had a long split up the middle and a low corset which would clearly show of the top of her breasts once she wore it. The gloves went up to close to her shoulders the hands were open and were held by a ring the went around her middle finger. The stockings Morbius had mentioned, like the dress they were all made of the same silky material and was extremely soft to the touch. Sitting down on a nearby chair she slowly pulled the stockings up her legs and Mary Jane noted just how soft the material was on her skin, the stockings came right up to just before her knees.

Just as Morbius said no bra or panties there wasn't the veil but there was a circlet made of red silver. Once Mary Jane had everything on she turn to the mirror and gasp at how beautiful she look. She then picture how she would look as a vampire in the dress. Of having Vampires, Werewolves and mortal desire her.

After regaining her senses Mary Jane took off the wedding ring of Peter and laid it on her clothes then she spoke to the ring. "I love you Peter Parker."

Mary Jane then turn away from the ring and went to the door and open it. There was Morbius wearing a vampire outfit.

He had change to look like a vampire very well. His skin was pale white, his nose was up like a bat, his ears were pointed, his eyes were blood red and he had fangs in his mouth. He look very scary but Mary Jane for some reason found him more handsome and was drawn to him even more.

They stared at each other for a moment then Mary Jane started lean in to kiss then stop and said. "Let's go to our wedding My Love." Morbius smiled took her hand and lead her towards a room nearby.

They reach the door and before going in Morbius Asked. "Are you ready Mary Jane?" She nodded. When they got in Mary Jane saw several things one was the room look just like a chapel that was prepared for a wedding, the second were the speakers. The third thing was the priest in the room.

As they entered and started walking down the isle classic wedding music played from the speakers. Finally they reach the altar where two ring stood on a pedestal with a goblet.

They turn to face each other gazing into each other's eyes. Then priest raised his arms up. "We are here today to witness to souls join in love and marriage for this life and the next." Morbius pick up the ring that held a huge beautiful blood red diamond on it. Then the priest asked.

"Do you take Mary Jane Watson to be your lawful wife from this moment on before God?" Morbius gazed at Mary Jane as he slip the ring on to her finger. He then said. "I do." And Mary Jane saw that he meant it. She felt a shivered go through her but not of fear.

The priest turn to Mary Jane as the cameraman continued taking pictures and asked. She pick up the ring on the pedestal.

"Do you take Micheal Morbius to be one of yours lawful husbands from this moment on before God?" MJ didn't catch the S on husbands. Mary Jane look into Morbius's eyes and saw that he wasn't going to take her away from Peter just like John but wanted her to himself as well. She put the ring on Morbius finger.

Then Morbius brought his arm up and bite into it. Then held his arm over the goblet. His blood poured and filled it up. Mary Jane pick up the Goblet full of blood and without hesitation drank it all down.

Mary Jane saw that Micheal Morbius was a real vampire and how he became it. How he was a Anti-Hero. His marriage to Felicia. And then the day he, John Jameson and Peter talk about how they were both in love with the other mans wife. Of Felicia hear it and suggesting the plan. Mary Jane saw herself stand on her balcony and Morbius biting her and using his powers to put the idea of offering herself to him. Of ever time he bite into her as he was preparing her for the transformation.

Once MJ drank the blood she wouldn't feel pain as she turned into her vampire form. The contract that she signed legally married her with Morbius, Felicia, John and Peter, once she said I do. She will be Mary Jane Parker, Mary Jane Morbius and Mary Jane Jameson. Wife of Spider-Man, a Vampire, Black Cat and Man Wolf.

Of the choice to give her the antidote if she doesn't want to be a vampire. She felt the love that they all had for her, which made her choice clear.

Mary Jane was now back in the present blood running down her mouth, her green eyes starting to turn red, feeling the changes starting. Morbius was hold a vile with the cure out to her. Giving her the choice. But Mary Jane has already made her choice. She grab the vile from Morbius hand open it and dump every drop on to the floor.

"I do." And before The priest could say anything. Mary Jane kiss one of her new husbands and now seal her fate. But God himself couldn't pull the two apart. Mary Jane felt herself changing. Claw came from her fingers, her skin became pale white, her eyes behind her closed lids were blood red, her sense became heighten, and two fangs came out of her gums.

When they separated they just gazed at each other. "Your so beautiful My Love." Said Morbius. "And so are you." Said Mrs. Morbius.

Morbius lead Mary Jane to a old fashion elevator and pulled the lever. And Mary Jane couldn't wait for what came next.


	5. Chapter5

The cave was huge but also look moderns with some tech like the pool of dark red blood with a coffin in the middle. A catwalk that lead to the basic of it.

"The coffin is magical." Said Morbius. Mary Jane look at him. "Once inside depending on the setting put in. On the outside only days will past. But in the coffin it might be years. But we will come out the same as we went in." Mary Jane understood and began to plan.

In front of it was a throne that look just like

The Iron Throne from Game of Thrones but made of stone. Morbius sat on it looking at his new wife in her blood red wedding dress.

"What is you bidding My Lord?" Asked Mary Jane a hungry look in her green eyes.

"I want you to first suck my cock with your mouth and breasts."

Mary Jane knelt in front of Morbius and pulled his cock from his pants. He was the same size as Peter and John in his human. But Mary Jane wanted Morbius more than John or Peter at that moment. She knew that after the honeymoon there will be so many night where the five of them will make love. But tonight it was just her and her Master Morbius.

Mary Jane began licking up and down Morbius member. Occasionally she suck one of his balls. Then she look up at Morbius and the pulled out her huge breasts out of her dress. took the tip in her mouth and began suck and titty fucking Morbius member.

After 5 minutes

"Oh Mary Jane! I'm going to come soon!"

Immediately Mary Jane remove her mouth and breasts from his cock. He look down at her. "What are you-..." he stop when Mary stood up and pulled her lower part of her dress aside to reveal her pussy. She then climb on to the throne and put Morbius tip to her entrance.

After a moment she began to sink onto her vampire husband's cock. Both moan loudly and soon Morbius cock was all the way up to Mary Jane's womb. Mary Jane lean forward to whispered into Morbius ear. "I want you to cum only in my pussy during our honeymoon. Afterwards I'll spend many days while your at work being under your desk and taking your cum down my throat or sprayed on my face."

Mary Jane slowly began moving her hip side to side adjusting to Morbius member in her. "But tonight I'm going to ride your cock on this throne in front of this pool of blood. I'll ride until you cum twice inside me. Then you'll use your flying powers to lift us into the air where we're going to fuck again. Then we are going to get into our coffin. By the way how long is the timer set for us to be in there?"

Morbius pulled out a control which showed the time spend outside and the time spend inside on it. Mary Jane took the control and put in a new time. Then without Morbius seeing back into his pocket.

"You on top of your wife in her wedding dress. The coffin will close on both of us and sink down into the blood. Where needing no need for air or food. You'll pound in and out of me and keep shooting you vampire seed into my womb. I know that being a male Vampire you can't make me pregnant at least in theory which is why John will be giving me his litter which I'm due he have already. But there no sense in not trying. What do you think about that My Lord?."

Morbius was silent for a few moments his eyes wide though Mary Jane knee he loved the idea by how his cock was twitching inside of her pussy then he said. "Peter is lucky to have you as a wife." Mary Jane returned the smiled revealing her pointed teeth.

"No I'm lucky to have you as a husband, My Love."

Then they began. Mary Jane began riding Morbius. Slowly at first but picking up speed. Even after the wild sex she and John had two days ago. Mary Jane felt just as good having Morbius in her. Actually what made this so much better than with John was because they were fucking like animals in love. Here Mary Jane and Morbius were making love. The desire were more human even if they weren't anymore.

Soon Mary Jane was riding like a bull. Then Both Morbius and MJ throws their heads back and roared as they came. Morbius fill Mary Janes womb. Not so much that his cum was exploding out of her pussy like with John. But Mary Jane still felt full of seed. Then MJ new senses show her something wonderful.

She saw Morbius seed swim towards her eggs. Some eggs had already taken many of John wolf seed and she saw she was going to have at least 8 of John's pups. Morbius seeds converge on a egg trying to get in. Mary Jane willed them to succeed and her wish came true. A single seed broke through into her egg.

Mary Jane look at Morbius and knew he saw it to. He was also going be a farther with Mary Jane. They kiss each other with pure joy and continue their honeymoon. Using their powers of flying and shadow teleportation they mated all over the cave.

Mary Jane held two stadlacmic for support as Morbius was under her thrusting his hips upwards as they floated 10 feet in the air.

Mary Jane had her legs and arms wrap around Morbius as they teleported from one wall to another all which he puts her back against.

They had fun using their powers over bats having the little creatures move over Mary Jane's body. Gently licking or biting her which she didn't mind since she heal right up.

Finally it was time. Morbius holding Mary Jane to him float them down to the coffin. It perfect fit for both of them. Though they would have to stay with Mary Jane on her back Morbius on top since there wasn't enough room for them to roll over. But Mary Jane wanted it like that.

Morbius laid Mary Jane into the coffin amazed how beautiful she look in there with her wedding dress. She had cover her breast up again for this. Though he did find it more fitting.

Morbius laid on top of Mary Jane again. Putting his cock back in it's sheath of her pussy. He started reaching for the control when Mary Jane grab his hand. Look into his eyes as she pulled out the controller. Look at the timer on last time smiling then hitting Engage and having a bat grab the controller and flew it to a hidden spot.

No one will get them out until the time was right.

"How long did you set it for?" Asked Morbius as the coffin started to close on them. Mary Jane smiled and waited until the lid was almost closed before saying the last thing anyone would hear from Mary Jane in the outside for 4 weeks then the length of the honeymoon. The lid closed and sealed tight. The coffin began to lowering into the blood to the bottom. Inside the two lover didn't stop their mating. Morbius thrusting in and out Mary Jane as they kiss and held each other for them literally a 4 thousand years. But they love ever moment with no regrets. And even after leaving the coffin had many more wonderful times together and were never bored of each other. Many times they would get in the coffin set with out time 1 hour and inside a million years. As husband and wife spend a perfect vampire honeymoon.


	6. Chapter6

Epilogue

Mary Jane life was perfect. Three wonderful husband and wife who was a passionate lover with Mary Jane as she was with Peter. Who she was keeping to herself. But Mary Jane didn't mind if she and Peter didn't make love. Because her two other husbands were all to happy with having Mary Jane to themselves. Wonderful days and nights of love making with a vampire and werewolf who were completely in love with Mary Jane.

Mary Jane loved when she was pregnant with both their children. She gave a heathy birth to 8 of John werewolf pups and one vampire daughter for Morbius.

Soon didn't take long for her to be pregnant again. But this time with twins that were Morbius. Mary Jane had John cum outside of her because for this round she only wanted Morbius children. She took a lot of showers. John actually didn't mind because as soon as the twin were born. John had MJ's belly fat again this time with 10 of his pups.

But Mary Jane didn't stop it because she loved her husband, their love making and feeling her round belly full of the next Vampire or Werewolf line.

Felicia had 3 babies with Peter and was still very active with each other. This was Mary Jane's Life and Life was perfect.


End file.
